This invention concerns devices with data flow control, used in packet switched telecommunications networks. According the international classification (MKP) it is classified as: H 04 L 12/56-SECTION H-ELECTRICITY, TRANSMISSION OF DIGITAL INFORMATION, Data switching networks, packet switching systems.